The Sith Reborn
by kyuubi no goku
Summary: Starts after Sasuke retrieval. Exiled from Konoha while being hunted down by root anbu Naruto gives into his anger and unlocks a power that will change the galaxy. Evil manipulative Sith Naruto. Narutoxharem
1. A Sith Emperor in the making

KNG here this is the first installment of my new story The Sith Reborn. I've been planning this story for a little around a year and I'm just now finding time to type up this story. The grammar will be bad until I can find a Bata just as messed up in the head as I am. If anybody's up to the job pm me. There will be character death in this story.

Flamer's well flamer's will be hunted down shot then stabbed then drenched in alcohol vinegar and baking soda lit ablaze then extinguished and I'll laugh in sadistic glee. Yes I've been told I'm possibly insane

Rapper of the month: OG Maco (check out his mixtape)

Song of the month: Montana of 300-ice cream truck (Check out his mixtape)

Authors of the month: Kyuubigoku

Key

"Sith" speech

_"Sith" thoughts_

"**Sith" voices of higher beings**

**_"Sith" thoughts of higher beings_**

* * *

><p>(AN. This chapter is borrowed and edited from dragon145 the clone Wars 3 sides check it out its really good)<p>

The final judgment was made as Naruto stared out with nothing but horror in his eyes as the judge declared him guilty of trying to murder that emo-bastard Sasuke Uchiha. During the retrieval mission when he had finally caught up with Sasuke at Valley of The End, Sasuke had made it clear that he didn't want to come back to Konoha and he would come back unless he was forced to.

Naruto had no other choice but to fight him and beat the crap out of him in order to bring him back. It wasn't his fault that he was forced to use a Kyuubi enhanced Rasangan to make sure that Sasuke would remain still on their trip back to Konoha.

As soon as he had entered the gates covered with blood that was his and Sasuke's, the anbu had immediately come and taken Sasuke away while Sakura had yelled at him about how she had asked him to bring back Sasuke not try to kill him. After she had screamed out how she hated him and never wanted to see him again and ran off after Sasuke, another pair of Anbu came and told him he was to appear before the council at once.

He wasn't even allowed to go to the hospital for treatment first, not that they would have treated him anyways. Once he had gone up to the Hokage Tower and into the council chambers he was immediately accused of attempted murder of a fellow Konoha shinobi, with said shinobi being the one we all love to hate, Sasuke Uchiha.

He had seen the many looks of disgust and hate on almost each and every one of the council members' faces. He had tried to defend himself against the charges, however it was futile at best, especially with the amount of bias against him. Tsunade who was also there tried to defend him against the charges, but it was to no avail. The council had simply assumed too much power during the time it took for Tsunade to be convinced to come back and become the new Hokage. Every time she tried to point out something good about Naruto the council would just come up with some outlandish tale to counter it. Tsunade was however, able to get the council to lower their greatly wanted execution of Naruto to a banishment order.

As the self-appointed speaker of the council, civilian and shinobi halves, Aiko Haruno (no one tried to stop her from claiming her position for fear that their eardrums would burst)(1) proclaimed with a sneer "Demon, you have until midnight to pack up your things and leave." Many of the council members from both halves looked at Naruto with smirks, happy that the demon that they hated for so long was one step closer to having its life cut short. Sure they were only banishing him, but later on they could always hire assassins to come after the boy and finish him off. It wouldn't be too hard either, especially now that his dream to be Hokage was broken.

At first Naruto simply wasn't able to believe what he was hearing. It soon sunk in however, that he was banished for a crime that he was being falsely accused of, by the very village he had sworn to protect.

Soon, Naruto began to grow angry, and as he did so he felt that same power start rising up inside of him. It was like the Kyuubi's chakra, only it felt far more powerful, and evil. **Kill them**, a voice whispered in the back of his head. However, Naruto tried to immediately push that same power away. He already remembered what had happened the last time he had used it, and it wasn't pretty (2). He especially didn't want to use that power and give the council the final bits of fuel needed in order to execute him.

As he left the council chamber Aiko purposely let him hear her next words "Furthermore the law made by the Sandaime Hokage, about speaking of the Kyuubi's status is no longer in effect (3). So my fellow council members let us now spread about the truth about the Kyuubi to the younger generation, and let them learn of the dangers of that demon brat."

Tsunade and Naruto's eyes widened at what she said and Tsunade immediately jumped up and said "What the hell, you can't do that, only the Hokage has the right to change the laws of a previous Hokage, and there is no way I'm gonna let you fucking bastards tell anyone about Naruto and the Kyuubi." Aiko merely smirked at Tsuande and retorted "Oh, but I can, and I have, you see we of the council now have more power than even you "_Lord Hokage_". All you really are is just a formality that we need to keep around so that we can keep appearances up. After all this still is one of the 5 Great Hidden Villages, so it wouldn't do if we had no Kage." After that Aiko snapped her fingers making ANBU appear all around. Aiko smirked and said "Now, unless you want to find yourself injured to the point of no return I suggest that you shut up, and go along with whatever I say."

Just as Tsunade was about to go and start yelling at the Haruno's impudence Naruto spoke up "It's okay baa-chan, let her do what she wants." When Tsunade and Aiko heard his defeated tone there were two completely different emotions running through them. While Tsunade felt her heart break upon hearing Naruto speak in such a defeated voice, Aiko felt pure joy at hearing the sorrow in Naruto's voice.

"See, even the demon brat agrees with me, so I suppose there's nothing more you can do Tsunade" Aiko said in a mocking voice. Tsunade grit her teeth and gave out a soft "_damnit_" before deciding to get Naruto out of the room. Grabbing Naruto, Tsunade shunshined out of the room and into her office. Knowing that Naruto was still injured if the dripping blood was any indication, Tsunade started to heal him at once. As she was healing him Jiraiya came into the office through the window. "Tsunade, I just heard what people are saying the council did to Naruto, have they really done it, have they really banished him?" When Jiraiya finally noticed that Naruto was also in the room and was now even more depressed than previously, Tsunade glared at him and said "If I wasn't healing Naruto right about now, I'd beat the crap out of you for being so insensitive."

"Sorry, I didn't know he was in the room, but seriously have they really banished Naruto?" "How do you even know about that, only a few minutes have passed since they decided to do that." "Well, the council came out of the Hokage tower and immediately started shouting out at the top of their lungs about how they had banished the demon brat. I didn't believe them but now that you've apparently confirmed it, it seems as though they've finally won." Jiraiya said this with a sad look in his eyes.

He looked at Naruto and asked "So gaki, what are you gonna do now?" Naruto who had his head hanging down in depression spoke in a low voice "I don't know Jiraiya-sensei." Jiraiya and Tsunade's eyes widened when they heard him call Jiraiya that. Naruto slowly raised his head to show that tears were coming out of his eyes. He then asked in a desperate voice "What am I gonna do? All I've ever wanted to be was Hokage, but…now I can't do that, how can I change how the villagers see me now, huh?" Jiraiya looked with pity in his eyes and said "Naruto, I don't think you can." Naruto looked at him with shock while Tsunade exploded "What'd mean he can't, Naruto is the most kind hearted boy out there, he's been nothing but good to all of those ungrateful villagers. So how is it that he can change their minds, hell he changed my mind about being Hokage so what's stopping him from doing the same with them?" Tsunade got a bit hysterical at the end of her rant.

Jiraiya then said "I think the reason Naruto can't change their minds is because they're just to enveloped in their hate. Most of the villagers lost at least one person of importance to them the night Kyuubi attacked, and while I think it's unreasonable how the villagers keep blaming you for their misfortunes; there's simply nothing you can do about it. I guess they've just hated you for so long that it's next to impossible for them to think about you without anger coming out."

"So what your saying is that I should just give up trying to change their minds about me?" Naruto asked slightly angry. "Jiraiya said in response "Yes, in fact I really don't know why you keep trying to gain their favor at all. They've done nothing but treat you like crap yet you still try to make them happy." Jiraiya sighed before continuing "Gaki, I think you would have a much better life away from Konoha than in it."

Naruto tried for one last protest but was quickly stopped by Jiraiya and a reluctant Tsunade. As Naruto was finally forced to accept that he was being banished Jiraiya went to Naruto's apartment to gather whatever belongings Naruto would be able to carry.

It was almost midnight by the time Naruto was walking towards the gates that would lead him out of the hellhole known as Konoha. He carried a backpack with him that had an assortment of items that he would need in order to survive outside Konoha. There was nothing in the backpack that came from his apartment at all seeing as how it had been burnt down by the villagers in their frenzy upon hearing news of the demon being banished and the law that the Sandaime made no longer in effect.

Word had spread like wildfire to everyone who hadn't known about Naruto's condition(thanks to Aiko banshee powers(4)). Once all of his friends in the rookie 9 and team ten heard about it he had received various reactions from them. Some like Neji, Tenten, Lee, Guy, and Shikamaru(5) had been understanding of Naruto and had stayed loyal to him. Others had been less than pleasant to him once they learned.

Sakura had been extremely vicious to him once she had heard about Naruto being the jinchiriki of the Kyuubi. She made things quiet clear that she never wanted to see a freak like him ever again. Ino had been almost as bad as Sakura, while Choji, and Kiba all blatantly said that if they ever saw him again they'd kill him. Shino had empathized with Naruto and treated him no differently than he had before.

Hinata who was usually a kind hearted soul said things that would've caused even Hiashi to faint.

She had yelled at Naruto's haters about how they should treat Naruto has every right to release the Kyuubi to destroy the village. Hinata then turned to Naruto "Naruto-kun when I become the Hyuga clan head he had the support of the Hyuga .Naruto hugged and thanked Hinata which caused her to revert back to her shy personality and pass out. Hiashi walked over to Naruto giving him a nod he toke Hinata from Naruto's arms and shunshined to the Hyuga compound.

Once Naruto was at the gate he turned back and gave one last look at Konoha before he would leave. There wasn't anyone at the gate waiting for him due to the fact that he had said goodbye already to anyone that would care about him.

Once he was done Naruto turned and walked out of Konoha, and he never looked back.

5 days later

Root ANBU had been tailing Naruto ever since he had left the village. They had waited until he was far enough from the village before they were going to put their plan into action. That plan being the capture of one Uzumaki Naruto. As of now the ANBU decided that Naruto was far enough from the village they wouldn't be caught by anyone from it.

Shunshining in front of Naruto one of the Root ANBU spoke "Uzumaki Naruto, Danzou-sama has decreed that you will join us. We are to now bring you back to the village. Do not try to resist and everything will be much more pleasant."

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard them speak. He had heard of Danzou from the old man (Sandaime) and based on what he had heard Danzou didn't sound like a person Naruto would want to be with. Also when he heard the ANBU say that they were going back to the village his anger rose up a bit.

For the past five days he had really been able to enjoy himself now that he was away from the village. In fact, now he couldn't even see why he had wanted to protect that place so bad. He was starting to realize that his life really was nothing more than a living hell inside that village, and now these bastards wanted to take him back to that godforsaken place? No fucking way in hell were they gonna do that!

As he turned around though he saw that he was now surrounded by the Root ANBU. Cursing under his breath Naruto put his hand together in a familiar seal and called out "Kage bunshin no Jutsu". Several clones appeared beside him and Naruto threw several smoke bombs down and enveloped himself and his clones in a smoke screen.

'Damn' the lead Root ANBU thought as he saw several shadows jump out of the smoke cloud and go in different directions. "Split up and find him, use whatever means necessary to bring him down, but don't kill him! Danzou-sama wants him alive." With that the ANBU split up.

As Naruto jumped through the treetops as fast as he could he thought to himself 'damnit, why, why can't they just leave me alone. Aren't they satisfied with kicking me out? No, they probably want to mount my head on pike, or turn me into some mindless weapon. As if I'll let that happen. With that thought in mind Naruto began to increase his speed. He almost slipped when he suddenly received information on from of his dispersed clones. He saw in its memories how the clone was effortlessly killed by two Root ANBU. 'Awww, shit!' Naruto cursed in his mind. He hadn't expected his clones to be defeated that quickly.

As he was jumping through the trees he heard a faint whooshing sound that was getting louder very quickly as time went on. Quickly he realized that they were some sort of projectile. He jumped out of the tree he was currently in just as several poison laced senbon struck the tree he was in.

Two Root ANBU suddenly appeared right in the same spot he had been in moments before. They looked around and spotted Naruto hiding in several bushes. He was hiding pretty good, and would have gone undetected by the ANBU had they just been using sight alone. Sadly for Naruto, the bright orange abomination of a jumpsuit he was wearing made him stick out like a sore thumb. One of the ANBU sent a mild fireball at Naruto's location. Jumping from his hiding spot now that he had been discovered Naruto cursed his jumpsuit, knowing that it was all the abomination's fault. Honestly, he knew that one day that jumpsuit might very well be the end of him, he just never thought today might be that day.

The two Root ANBU gave chase as Naruto tried his best to flee. They both began sending various sorts of nonlethal ninjutsu at him in order to render him unconscious. Naruto was able to dodge a good amount of their attacks, but he could only dodge for so long before he would begin to tire. His weariness started to show when the two Root ANBU began hitting him with their attacks more often. It was a good thing that Naruto had a high tolerance for pain, as some of the attacks were very painful, nonlethal, but painful.

Eventually more ANBU showed up to assist their allies, and it wasn't long before Naruto was running from six instead of two Root Anbu. The Root Anbu had to give Naruto credit to his large stamina though, as he had been running from them for two hours. Sure he looked exhausted, but still, impressive stamina.

As Naruto continued to run from his pursuers his pace began to slow down. The ANBU noticed this and decided to capitalize on it. They knew that there was a cliff up ahead. and they planned to corner him at it. Once they reached the cliff, Naruto backed up as far as he could while the Anbu blocked off any means of escape save for jumping off the cliff. Naruto couldn't believe this! Here he was trapped like a cornered animal. The ANBU approached warily now, aware that he might unleash the Kyuubi's chakra if provoked.

As the ANBU neared Naruto backed up until he was at the cliff's edge. 'Shit, what the hell can I do now?' Naruto questioned to himself. He really didn't want to go with the ANBU. Naruto then looked over the cliffs edge (which was really high up) and into the far away forest below and thought whether it would be better to jump off or go with the ANBU. Quickly calculating the options in his head, he knew which was the better option. Jumping off the cliffs edge he surprised the ANBU/idiots (6) who had honestly thought he would never do that.

Eyes widening they tried to stop him only for the effort to be futile. All they could do was watch as the boy Danzou so greatly coveted jumped to his seeming demise. One of the ANBU then asked "Sooooo, what are we gonna tell Danzou-sama?" The Root ANBU squad leader panicked and said in a worried voice "We'll look at the bottom to search for his remains. Hopefully the body will be intact enough for Danzou-sama to use. If not, it'll mean all of our heads." The other ANBU grew stiff at that and immediately set out for the bottom of the cliff to search for Naruto's body.

* * *

><p>Naruto grit his teeth in pain as he tried to get up. He was sure he had a few broken ribs and maybe a broken arm or leg. Blood dripped from numerous wounds all over his body and his lungs seemed to be at their braking point as it was really hard for him to breath. Once Naruto was up he tried walking in some random direction not really knowing where he was going. Pain filled up his entire being as Naruto struggled along. Briefly he wondered why he couldn't feel the Kyuubi's chakra healing him at all before pain once again enveloped all thoughts.<p>

Naruto trudged forwards slowly, dripping blood as he walked. He noticed this and swore in his mind. 'Fucking great, now I'm leaving a trail for those dipshit bastards to follow.' Naruto knew that there wasn't any point in trying to cover up his tracks. He was just going to have to face them when they came. In the meantime he could still try and find a good place to hide. He continued walking even though he had no idea where he was going, his sense of direction having been completely thrown off by the ANBU's kidnapping attempt.

Eventually he was forced to stop walking as the pain in his body had just become too much. He had made it out of the forest and into a clearing before, exhausted to the point of death, Naruto fell face forward onto the ground. He stayed like this for a few minutes as he tried to regain his breath. Naruto then with some effort lifted his head up to see what was ahead of him. He saw that he was facing the very same cliff wall that he had jumped off of. 'Son of a bitch!' Naruto swore in his mind furious that he had come to a place he had already been, just at a lower height this time. Slowly, against what his body told him Naruto forced himself to get up.

His anger was giving him strength as he moved. That same feeling of power he had had back in the council room bubbled up again as his anger started to grow. Just when he had finally gotten up he heard the sound of people shunshining behind him. Naruto turned his head around and saw that he had been found again by the Root ANBU.

The squad leader then spoke "Uzumaki Naruto, your proving to be one very annoying person to chase down. I am only going to offer you one more chance to come quietly before we may do something permanent to you." The squad leader said this with contempt in his voice. After all he could have lost his life if the body had died, and that didn't make him very endeared to Naruto. The other ANBU brought out their own weapons in order to emphasize their leader's threat.

Naruto, whose head was bowed down, was steadily getting angrier and angrier with each word that the squad leader said. Naruto began to hear dark whispers in the back of his mind telling him to give into his the squad leader said all of that Naruto remembered every time that he had ever been mistreated or abused by Konoha. Almost everyone there was guilty of some sort of abuse against Naruto whether it was physical or emotional. The more he thought about those things the louder the voices in his head became, was telling Naruto destroy these fools who dared to threaten him. Naruto was starting to agree with the voice and let himself become enveloped in its dark power.

When Naruto just stood there making no movement what so ever the Root ANBU just assumed that he was giving in. Just as they were about to restrain him, Naruto unleashed an aura of power that none of the ANBU had ever faced before. All of them had participated in the fight against the Kyuubi and had felt it's horrible aura, yet the aura that this boy was producing was ten times worse than what the Kyuubi produced during its attack on Konoha. The Root ANBU looked on in fear as Naruto slowly raised his head. They were really freaked out when they saw that his eyes had changed from sky blue to a sulfuric yellow.

Naruto then raised his hand up and pushed his palm outward his fingers outstretched. He felt a rush of energy like never before coursing through his entire being. That same energy went out of his palm and towards those fools who had dared to attack him. The ANBU felt a wave of powerful energy slam into them and push them each into a tree. They all screamed in agony as they felt their bodies being melted by the powerful energy. By the time Naruto was done they were red past splattered all over the trees they were pushed into. The trees themselves looked like they were about to fall over from the power that Naruto had unleashed.

Naruto looked down at his hands wondering where that energy had come from. He could still feel it flowing throughout his body, only now it was more subdued now that his anger had vanished. As he looked at the remains of the ANBU sent to capture him, Naruto strangely felt no remorse at killing them. In fact he was more interested in how he had killed them.

Naruto then heard a large noise behind him. Looking back to see what it was this time he was surprised to see that a certain part of the cliff wall had sunk into the cliff and then stopped, and split into 2 halves which slid apart to reveal metallic hallways behind them. Naruto then saw a robot, if he was correct, coming out of the hallways; and walking towards him. The robot was colored a rusty red and black with eyes that had a red sclera, and a blood red iris and pupils. When it reached him, the robot then spoke "Ah, young master it is finally good to meet you after waiting for so long."

Naruto could only stare in confusion at the robot. Picking up on his confusion the robot spoke " Ah, I am sure you would be confused but do not worry, all will be explained if you would just follow me young master." With that the robot turned around and began walking back into the opening in the cliff. Naruto just stared, wide eyed for a few seconds before making up his mind to follow the robot thing. After all, it wasn't as if he had many other options.

Once he was deep enough in the hallway the door sealed itself back up. Naruto followed the robot deeper into the mysterious complex and hoped that whatever was going on would work out in the end.

Several Root ANBU crowded around the remains of their fallen comrades. They didn't show any emotion to the gruesome deaths of their fellow ANBU, well at least not in front of their leader. Danzou looked around with a grimace. He had expected his ANBU to quickly capture the boy and bring him back to Konoha undetected. Instead they were all splatters on trees that looked like they were about to fall over. He knew that it was Naruto who had done this. He couldn't sense his chakra at all or even the Kyuubi's chakra, but he could sense something that was similar to the boy. He didn't know what it was but he was very interested in finding out. He had his ANBU disperse in order to find Naruto thinking that they would find him. Unfortunately for Danzou he would never see the boy ever again.

Naruto and the robot or droid who had identified itself as HK-51 to Naruto somewhere on their walk stopped in front of a pedestal that had a purple pyramid on it. Naruto then heard a voice coming from the pyramid in front of him. He was unable to make out what it was saying but he felt a supreme power emanating from the pyramid. Falling into a trance like state Naruto began to move forward towards the pyramid. HK-51 merely watched on with interest wondering if this one would be able to unlock the pyramids power.

Once Naruto was close enough he grasped the pyramid with his hands and felt a wave of energy go through him. Suddenly an apparition appeared above the pyramid Naruto was holding. Jumping back in surprise Naruto shouted out "**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU**!" The apparition held its ears in pain and said "Man, do you have be so loud? I mean really, was there any need for you to shout, hmmm?" the apparition asked accusingly.

HK complained " Oh, the shout that came out of your mouth nearly destroyed my sound wave processers, please master, in the future do try to speak a bit quieter, "Although I do see that becoming a useful weapon of torture in the future. Oh, I can just feel my behavior core lighting up at the prospect of using it on a meat bag."

Naruto and the apparition sweat dropped at that, the apparition thinking about how HK always came up with new ways to torture people while Naruto was just plain freaked out.

The apparition's appearance was that of a dark skinned man who had black hair cut in to a buzz cut. His eyes were sulfuric yellow and his face was that of someone that was in their late twenties. As for the clothing he was wearing black and red armored robes. All in all he looked really handsome but also held an aura of power around himself.

The apparition then turned its attention to Naruto and spoke "Well young Naruto, it seems like you're the first person to ever unlock this holocron; so you now have the opportunity to learn everything I can teach you, which is a lot. That or you can walk away right now, have your memory wiped, and it'll be like we've never even met."

HK decided to give its opinion "I would advise you take the offer for teaching young master. After all it has been so long since I have had a live master and I would hate to lose one who shows such promise."

Naruto then asked "HK, why do you keep calling me master, I don't see why I would be your master?" "That is because; not only were you able to open the hidden entrance with your Force powers, but you were able to touch Master Hadzuska holocron without being turned into a fried husk. These alone are reasons enough to call you master, but should you decide to take Master Hadzuska(7) training then I will eventually be passed on to you."

HK's answer did two things. One, it satisfied Naruto's curiosity about the who mater thing and two; it raised a new question.

"Wait, what's the Force?" The apparition or Hadzuska as he had now been identified as then spoke "Well the Force is an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together. That's just the basic description of it though, and you'll more than likely form your own opinion about it if you learn enough. So are you going to except my training or not?"

It didn't take Naruto long to decide really. After all, it wasn't as if he had anything better he could do. "I accept." was all Naruto said in response. Hadzuska gained a smirk on his face and said "Excellent, now vict-I mean Naruto let the training begin."

Naruto had heard the slip up and wondered just what he had gotten himself into. Hadzuska maniacal laughter surprisingly didn't sooth his fears.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

It toke longer then I thought to complete this chapter. But o well all's well that ends well.

(1)Her voice is so loud that the deaf could hear her

(2)This will be explained in a flash black

(3)Naruto will destroy Konoha in a later chapter

(4)Only possible explanation

(5)They are smart enough to know that Naruto isn't the Kyuubi

(6)He's unpredictable they should have known he would do something that stupid just to get escape from them

(7)devastation in the Sith language

Next month I might release my Naruto one piece crossover possibly

Preview

Hadzuska gained a thoughtful expression and didn't answer for hour. "I…..forgot" he finally answered. '_Cricket's_'. Not hearing the sound of human flesh hitting solid durasteel Hadzuska looks up a notices that Naruto is missing. "HK where did Naruto go" Hadzuska asked although he already knew the answer. Hk looked up and pointed towards the now open blast doors. "I thought so".

_Flashback_

_45 minutes earlier _

_ "Stag I've been walking for 15 minutes and I'm sure I've been down this corridor twice" a pissed off Naruto yelled "I knew I should've waited for Hadzuska to finish what he was going to say then ask for a map or something …. Stag this."_

_ Naruto pulls out his comlink and coms HK. HK's holographic form appears "yes master" HK answers. "HK send the schematics for this section of the base" Naruto commands. "Yes master" HK says as he sends the schematics for the base. "Do you require further assistance master" HK asked. "No you may continue what you were doing" Naruto say while looking at the schematic._

_Flashback end_

'How the hell did he manage to bury a 19,000 meter super dreadnought underground? Better yet how the stag didn't anybody notice a ship this large land ... or crash' Naruto ranted as he walk into the turbolift that would take him to the factory under the ship.

"… Wait factory. How did he get factory of all things this far underground? I can understand if we were on Hoth… know what fuck it I give up.


	2. Update

This is just an A.N please do not review the next chapter of The sith Reborn later this month as I have not started on it yet. But that's not what this is for I have a poll up on my profile. The poll is on who should be in Naruto's harem, the harem cap is six I already have four girls chosen. The poll is to give you readers a chance to have a say in how some of the story turns out. The poll will be up until next Friday the 16th. I will put up a new poll each month after each up date.


	3. update February 14 2015

**KNG signing in **

KNG here this is not a new chapter this is yet another update sorry. i wanted to have chapter 2 up last month or this month but my laptops insides melted now that i think about it leaving a computer on for half a month without turning it off was not a good ideal so i'll have to get a job to get the money to buy another laptop. For now ill have to type chapter 2 and 3 at the library or when ever i have time to in class.

Poll results for the harem

Narutoverse

Mei Terumi 24 votes

Karin 22 votes

Guren 10 votes

Star Wars verse

Jaesa Willsaam 14 votes

Shaak ti 12 votes

Aayla Secura 12 votes

Mei and Karin won by a landslide.

**The next poll will be up by tomorrow**

**Some Things that I should have explained and need to be cleared up**

HK-57 is not HK-47, HK-57 was a mistake I meant to name him HK-51 from SWTOR i will go back and correct that mistake

Naruto will not take advantage of females There will be mentions of rape but I in no way or form endorse rape Naruto will be evil toward his enemies and anyone that he does not trust

This is to the person that said that there couldn't be an evil naruto and Konoha although I've addressed this in the review section,

I never said konoha as a whole was evil a small amount of people still like naruto,

Normally when you hear **Sith** and **emperor** right after eachother **evil** is one of the first thing that comes to mind,

This is a fanfic **My Fanfic** to be exact I can do anything I want as long as it won't get me banned,

10% of the fanfics I've read have an evil Konoha and Naruto,

Please use your account if your going to flame me,

Heres something you flamers are going to hear a lot if you flame me **If you don't like don't read**

**I'll have another poll up by the end of the day. **

**OC i am accepting OC's so PM me if you want your OC's in the story. Give descriptions of characters i.e**

**Names,**

** Race,**

** Body build, **

**Affiliation(the reborn sith empire,the galactic republic,bounty hunter,mandalorian,or unknown region forces) **

**Weapon of choice, **

**Rank, **

**Apparel, **

**Mental state, **

**Personalty, **

**Type of leader,**

** Force powers **

**Bio**

** Lightsaber design**

**Personallty **

**I will be acce****pting OC ideals intill think i have enough also a few other things i'm accepting are OC planet, OC sith artifacts, OC starships,OC space stations,OC species, OC weapons, and OC droids**

**OC planet guidelines**

**name**

**System (i.e mustafar system) **

**Location in galaxy(core,inner rim, mid rim, outer rim,unknown region) **

**Species **

**Population **

**Inhabitants **

**Type of planet **

**Tactical advantage**

**OC sith artifacts guidelines**

**Creator **

**Power **

**Pros and cons **

**Appearance **

**What its made of **

**Where it can be found **

**Type of artifact **

**Current state **

**Time of discovery**

**OC starship guidelines**

**Manufacturer **

**Model Length **

**Engine unit(s) **

**Navigation system **

**Weapons **

**Complement **

**Crew **

**Passengers **

**Cargo capacity **

**Consumables **

**Other systems **

**Role(s) ( i.e landing craft, battleship,capital ship, starfighter) **

**Affiliation**

**OC space station guidelines**

**Manufacturer **

**Type **

**Creators**

** Date created (i.e 1000 bby)**

**Owners **

**Protection type **

**Era(s) **

**Affiliation**

**OC species guidelines**

**Races**

** Skin color**

** Hair color **

**Distinctions (i.e tentacles) **

**Homeworld **

**Notable Members **

**Classification **

**Average height**

** Eye color **

**Language**

**OC weapons**

**Manufacturer **

**Model**

**OC droid guidelines**

**Date created **

**Date destroyed **

**Manufacturer and or Creator **

**Product line **

**Model Class (i.e Class 4 Assassin/protocol droid) **

**Height Gender Sensor color (eye color) **

**Plating color **

**Armament **

**Equipment **

**Era(s) **

**Affiliation **

**Rank**

These guidelines are also on my profile. Every chapter will be either 5,0000,10,000, or 20,000.

**KNG signing out and have a happy and safe Valentines Day**


End file.
